To Which the Heart Returns
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Duo returns from going missing for a few years in terrible condition, showing up on Trowa and Quatres doorstop. The boys turn to Heero to get help for Duo, but in order to do so, he has to confront his own feelings for the frail braided boy. Can he really heal Duo's wounds? WARNINGS: Triggers for self-harm, eating disorders, drug-use, Yaoi. Pairings are listed inside the story. :3
1. What are your feelings?

_Duo returns from going missing for a few years in terrible condition, showing up on Trowa and Quatres doorstop. The boys turn to Heero to get help for Duo, but in order to do so, he has to confront his own feelings for the frail braided boy. Can he really heal Duo's wounds? WARNINGS: Triggers for self-harm, eating disorders, drug-use, Yaoi (meaning manXman). Pairings are HeeroXDuo, TrowaXQuatra, WufeiXSally. Please review! Any needed translations will appear at the end of the story! Thank you to my Beta Reader, a friend of mine who isn't a writer on this site, but is a very appreciated assistant to me._

**To Which the Heart Returns  
**

**Chapter one: What are your feelings?**

Duo grinned at him, as he pulled him in closer and wrapping his arms around his neck and threading his fingers in Heeros short, dark hair. Licking his lips, he tilted his face up to press his lips against the other boys moaning softly. As he does, the other boy wraps his arms around Duos waist and pulls him tightly against his boy as his tongue begs entrance into his mouth, allowing his own to enter the other boys and explore the warm moisture there. Duo began to blush as he begins to grind his hardness up against his hip as he pushes to deepen the kiss and guide Duo back against the bed. Just as he was lowering Duo to the bed and unbuttoning his shirt...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! His damn alarm clock rang, causing him to groan and fall off the edge of his bed. _Ouch ouch ouch! What the hell kind of way is that to wake up in the morning?_ sat up on the floor beside his bed and tried to shift his aching cock into a more comfortable position. _God, what am I going to do about this? I so do not want him to find out about this!_ Sighing, he rubbed his head and proceeded to get up off the floor. Unable to give himself a satisfying answer, Heero shook his head grabbing a pair of dark jeans and shoved his legs into them as he heaved himself up off the bed.

Venturing over to the window which over looked the residential street below he peeked around the window shade, blinding him in the process. Hissing, he dropped the shade letting it fall shut with a snap. Counting down from 20 with his eyes closed, he turned his back on the window and slowly reopened them. Once fully satisfied that his eyes were re-adjusted to the semi-darkness of his home, he walked out of the room and started down the stairs as the door bell rang. On reaching the door, he pulled it open only to find standing in the bright sunlight; his hair shining like a platinum halo stood the petite Arab.

"Hey Heero! Long time no see!" The Arab looked into the darkness of the houses interior at his tall, dark figure as a nervous smile spread across his open, friendly face.

"Hello Quatre." Peering around outside, he glanced back down to his petite guest, "Are you here alone?"

"No...I'm...Well, yeah...I'm here alone. I was actually hoping to have a few minutes of your time. Please."

Glancing down, Heero could see the silent pleading in the petite Arabs big blue eyes as he stood on the threshold wringing his hands. Grunting, he stepped aside and motioned for Quatre to enter the house.

"You really should have told Trowa where you were headed off to. I really don't need him kicking in my front door looking for you."

"Oh he knows I'm here." Quatre replied waving his hand dismissively as he led the way into Heeros dark living room. "I'm the one who decided to come alone anyways."

Surprised, Heero grabbed a clean green muscle shirt from a laundry basket sitting at the entrance into the room, "...And why exactly is that?" He paused long enough to pull the shirt over his head and once done moved to sit on the sofa across from Quatre.

"Well Trowa and I...well, we've...we've gained an interesting houseguest a few days ago and I've decided it's time you knew about him."

Raising an eyebrow, Heero laughed, "Why couldn't you have just told me this over MSN or text me? I mean you live in a mansion _FULL_ of people. This one person can't be all _that_ interesting that you'd drive over here just to tell me about them." Smirking, he cocked his head to one side, "Admit it. You came over, _alone_, for something more than an '_interesting_' houseguest. How are you and Trowa doing really?"

Shocked, Quatres eyes grew even bigger as his cheeks mottled with anger. "Trowa and I are _FINE_. More than fine, we're great in fact." Quatre jumped to his feet and started to pace around the room, "I did not come here for you!" Turning, he stalked out of the living room and into the hallway. Heero watched him with anger growing in his eyes, he snickered at the Arab.

Turning back at Heero, Quatres eyes filled with sadness and he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Besides I came to tell you about this house guest, because I thought it was someone you truly cared for. They need you." Then he continued his way down the hallway and out the front door quietly.

Heero was still sitting on the sofa when he heard the front door open and close. _Could Quatre be talking about who I think it he is?_ _What did he mean by 'they need me'?_ His heart beating wildly, with hopes and fantasies he never shared with anyone before, ones that maybe within his grasp and walking out his door with Quatre if he was not misunderstanding what was said.

Standing up from the sofa, he flew through the house and down to the curb where the little Arab was getting into his car. "Wait Quatre!"

The blonde and his driver turned to watch him as he down to them, "What did you mean by 'they need me'? I don't understand. Just who is this person?"

Sighing, Quatre walked up to Heero and took him by the hand, "I think showing you maybe the best way for me to tell you." Turning he got into his car, leaving Heero to follow him in.

The ride over to the mansion was a quiet one, but the whole time Heeros heart was pounding so hard with the expectations of who this mysterious person was. Of whom he hoped it would be. As they pulled up in front of the mansion, he could see the tall brunette, Trowa Barton waiting for them at the front door.

Once released from the car, Quatre bounded into Trowas arms as if he never expected to see him again. The brunette held him in his arms giving him a small smile before turning his attention to Heero who was trailing him up the front steps hardening his features as they'd been trained to, becoming expressionless once again.

"Heero, I'm glad to see that you'd come. How much as Quatre told you?"

"Nothing."

Glancing down at Quatre who suddenly became busy with a piece of lint on Trowas sleeve, he turned his attention back to Heero.

"Alright. Well, you better come inside. You've got some catching up to be done." Turning on his heel, he released Quatre and lead them through the large, open entrance way down into the 'parlour' where he motioned Heero to take a seat, seating himself beside Quatre on the sofa across from him.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I think that it would get in the way of the purpose of this meeting. I don't know what all Quatre told you, but you being here already shows your level of commitment otherwise I would not have involved you in this matter."

Letting Trowas words sink in, Heero started to realize the gravity of the situation – whatever the situation was. "Before we get too far into this, Quatre said this was someone he thought I cared for, and that they needed me. Just who is it?" He turned a hard gaze to Quatre.

Shuffling uncomfortably under Heeros hard look he started to blush slightly before answering, "Before I can answer that, please understand that Trowa and I can completely understand your feelings for this person...it's only natural after all you've been through together.."

Heero to shoot to his feet, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Quatre looked up at Trowa, then back to Heero with a small frown marking his delicate features. Clearing his throat the his blush cleared away as he motioned to Heero to resume his seat once more.

"How do you expect us to explain anything to you when you are yelling at us like that Heero? We brought you here because we know you can help, but we really need to know the answer to the question before we'll submit any information to you about this matter." Crossing his arms, he sat back and waited for the dark headed man to simmer down and collect himself.

Sighing, Heero sat down once more and stared at the floor. "Just who are we talking about?"

Trowa, looked him right in the eye. "You know exactly who we are talking about. You are just being stubborn about this. Its Duo."

Nodding, Heero kept his gaze cast downward, "If you brought me here to help and I came, then do you really need to ask such a question?" Moving his gaze up toward the pair sitting across from him, "Now can you tell me what is going on?"

Quatre stood up silently and left the room as Trowa began to softly explain how they woke up a few days ago to find an extremely thin, semi-conscious Duo huddled on their doorstep. When Trowa went on to explain why they never took him to the hospital due to the extreme level of resistance that he put up to the idea, so they had brought him inside and had been hosting him in a guest room while trying to figure where to go from there.

"You know Heero, Duo has barely spoken since his arrival here, except to call out your name in his sleep which is why we decided to bring you in on this. I know that you can really help him because he is not responding to Quatre or I."

With a small shuffling sound at the doorway, both men looked up to see Quatre standing there supporting a emancipated looking Duo with his long glorious hair dirty in a messy braid over his shoulder, wearing soiled black jeans and black long-sleeved shirt. His eyes were glazed over and the arm that Quatre didn't have a hold of over his shoulders hung loosely by his side with his fingers twitching furiously.

Heeros eyes widened as he took in the sight of him, and rushed over to his side, picked him up bridal style and carried him over to where he'd been sitting previously with little resistance from the braided man. Once he settled the man on the seat, he knelt down by his side and looked up into his eyes which seemed to peer right through his soul.

"Duo, what happened to you?"


	2. A return to Heero

**_Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter ready for everyone! I know it has been a long-awaited one. But sadly, it is a short one due to the amount of work I have going on at my job right now and with Christmas coming up as well...life is pretty busy at the moment! So please forgive this! I hope you enjoy this chappie! Also, this chapter has not been read by my Beta Reader Danny, so please forgive me any mistakes you find!  
_**

**_Warnings: There are none for this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A return to Heero**

_"Duo, what happened to you?"_

Heero grasped the braided mans hands and repeated the question to the quiet man. He didn't turn his glazed over violet eyes away from the wall which he seemed to be staring at, nor did he respond to the gentle pressure that Heero applied to his hands as he squeezed them. Frowning slightly, he turned from him to Quatre and Trowa sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"I am taking him home with me."

"I suspected that you would want that. We have all his things ready for you in the front hall. Please remember Heero, we are here to help in a moment's notice alright?" Quatre leaned forward, with worry plain on his face. Heero just nodded, standing as he turned back to Duo in the chair and bent down to lift him into his arms before exiting the room with Quatre following in his wake.

The Winners butler was already waiting at the front door to open it for him when he reached it, as Quatre grabbed the small shopping bag full of clothing that he supposed that the small blonde must have bought for Duo during his stay.

"I'll have my driver take you back home. Please keep me updated on your progress with him, otherwise I'll worry." Quatre followed him out to the waiting car. After settling Duo into the back seat, he turned back to his friend and Trowa with a neutral expression on his face.

"I know you'll worry. I won't keep you in the dark. Thank you for this." Heero reached out and took the bag from Quatre. "I'll call you in a day or two." With that, he got in on the other side of the back side of the car, and glanced over at Duo as they pulled away from the Winner estate. Worried about what could have happened to get his friend into such a state, he reached over and grasped the other man's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers together. There wasn't anything he was going to do to solve the problem that was Duo while in the car, so he just let out a sigh and turned to watch the scenery go by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time lapse - Journey in the Tardis perhaps?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After shutting the door behind them, he grasped the braided man's hand and gently pulled him upstairs to one of the guest rooms where he dropped the bag on the bed.

"This will be your room while you are here. The bathroom is down the hall to the right from your room, and my room is across the hall. Maybe you should have a rest before I make us some lunch, since this morning must have been stressful for you?" To Heeros shock, Duo nodded and squeezed his hand back before walking over to the bed and laying down into a fetal position.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**NoniMiko** - It will be dripping with angst! Please keep reading as I will try to keep a regular schedule with posting new chapters and such! Thank you for your review! :3


	3. Revelations

**Sorry this took so long to update. Please remember that italics are for thoughts. The POV jumps between Heeros and Duos. Please enjoy! **

**~Ashitaka**

* * *

Heero sighed and shook his head slightly as he shut the door behind him as he exited the spare room he gave to Duo to use. He didn't know what to do with him or even where to start. He wasn't used to being in situations like this. To having someone depend on him to care for them! What was he going to do? _What if I miss things up and make things worse for him?_ At that thought, he paled and rushed into the open bathroom to splash water on his face to center himself again. _I definitely will need to be needing to rely on Quatre and Trowa for help this time. There is no doubt about that._ Drying his face off, he headed downstairs to his computer to begin some research.

Duo laid on his side on the soft bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to Heero shut the door as he left the room. He wrapped his arms around his thin frame, biting his lower lip in an attempt to shut out the flash of memories from flooding his mind. As the traitorous memories flooded in, his entire body shook with his silent sobs as he shoved a corner of the pillow in his mouth of stifle the sounds he was making.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another time lapsed Journey in our shiny new Tardis!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero's fingers danced across the keyboard of his laptop as he tried to research Duo's past. He was only hitting wall after wall with that one. He was getting frustrated with it, because it only seemed like his friend had appeared to only "drop off the face of the planet" when he was gone all that time. Which didn't make any sense. He knew that if Duo wanted to, he could erase his tracks, but not from Heero...not so completely that he couldn't track him down if he wanted to. It didn't make any sense.

Sighing, he changed the topic of his research to search for the symptoms that Duo was currently showing and the ones that Quatre and Trowa had mentioned to him. He needed to understand what he should do and what he shouldn't do to help Duo get better. He hated to see his strong friend reduced to such a state, it made his heart sick.

...

...

Wait.

...

His _heart_?

Why would it make his heart sick? Heero knew that Duo was his brother in arms. His best friend. The only person he ever trusted to stand at his back, so of course he cared about the man. But to this point that his heart hurt this much about it? Heero just shook his head as he shut his computer down and stretched. He didn't know what do about his situation...or Duo.

Duo finally stopped sobbing and lay curled up, cuddling one of the pillows on the bed inhaling the faint scent of Heero coming from the pillow as his eyes finally fell heavy and he fell asleep.

****Please review! There will be more chapters in the future for our favorite couple! Thank you for reading! ~Ashitaka****


End file.
